1118
Events * January 24 — Pope Gelasius II succeeds Pope Paschal II as the 161st pope. * March 10 — Gregory VIII is elected antipope. * June 11 - Roger of Salerno, Prince of Antioch, captures Azaz from the Seljuk Turks. * June 29 — Vikram Chola becomes regent of the Chola kingdom. * December 18 - Alfonso the Battler expels the Moors from Zaragoza. Europe * Þorlákur Runólfsson becomes Bishop of Skálholt. * Enna mac Donnchada mac Murchada becomes King of Dublin. * Cu Faifne mac Congalaig becomes King of Ui Failghe. * Maelsechlainn Ua Faelain becomes King of the Déisi Muman. * The cantrefs of Rhos and Rhufoniog are annexed by Gruffydd ap Cynan, King of Gwynedd. * The Archbishop of York is no longer required to be crowned by the Archbishop of Canterbury. * Reconstruction begins on Peterborough Cathedral, destroyed by fire in 1116. * Ramon Berenguer III captures Tarragona from the Moors. * A rebellion against Henry I of England breaks out in Normandy. * Alberich of Rheims becomes Master at the school of Rheims. * Charles I marries Margaret of Clermont. * Amaury IV of Montfort divorces his wife Richilde, daughter of Baldwin II. * Wulgrin III becomes Count of Angoulême. * Gervais becomes Count of Rethel. * The castle of Montlhéry is dismantled by Louis VI of France. * The cathedral of Ferentino is completed. * Restoration of Santa Maria in Cosmedin begins. * Magdeburg is almost destroyed by fire. * Reichenbach Abbey is founded. * Zwickau, Eisenstadt, Kirchgandern, and Wolfenbüttel are first mentioned. * Otto of Bamberg is suspended by the Pope, and Norbert of Xanten defends himself against charges of heresy at the Synod of Fritzlar. * Đorđe, Vojislavljevic´ ruler of Serbia, is overthrown by Uroš I of Raška. * George of Duklja is overthrown by his cousin Grubeša. * Radostl becomes Bishop of Krakow. * Zbraslav, now part of Prague, is founded. * Sylvestr becomes bishop of Pereyaslavl Yuzhniy. * The Knights Templar are founded, with Hughes de Payens serving as the first Grand Master. Asia * John II Comnenus succeeds Alexius I as Byzantine emperor. * The Byzantine general Philocales captures Sardis from the Seljuk Sultanate of Rûm. * Baldwin I of Jerusalem invades Egypt. * Baldwin of Le Bourg succeeds his cousin Baldwin I as king of Jerusalem. * Roman of Le Puy becomes lord of Oultrejordain. * Joscelin I succeeds Baldwin of Le Bourg as Count of Edessa. * Garmond of Picquigny becomes Latin Patriarch of Jerusalem. * Suleyman I ibn al-Ghazi becomes emir of Aleppo. * David IV of Georgia captures Lorri from the Seljuk Turks. * David IV of Georgia settles a number of Kipchaks in Georgia. * Ahmed Sanjar and Mahmud II proclaim themselves rival Seljuk sultans upon the death of Mehmed I of Great Seljuk. * Al-Mustarshid becomes Abbasid caliph. * Bahram Shah becomes Ghaznavid emperor. * The Hoysala Empire defeats the Chalukya at the Battle of Kennagal. * The Zenghe era of Emperor Huizong of Song China ends, and the Chonghe era begins. * The Yongning era of Emperor Chongzong of Western Xia ends. * Start of the Genei era in Japan. Births * November 28 — Manuel I Comnenus, Byzantine Emperor (d. 1180) * December 21 — Thomas Becket, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1170) * Gualdim Pais, Portuguese Grand-Master of the Templars (d. 1195) * Eudes II * Gertrude, daughter of Lothair III and wife of Henry X * Christina, daughter of Canute Lavard, wife of Magnus IV of Norway * Andronicus I Comnenus, Byzantine Emperor (d. 1185) * Nur ad-Din, ruler of Syria (d. 1174) * Ahmed ar-Rifa'i, founder of the Rifa'i Sufi order * Taira no Kiyomori, Japanese general (d. 1181) * Saigyo, Japanese poet Deaths * January 21 — Pope Paschal II * April 2 — King Baldwin I of Jerusalem * April 16 — Adelaide del Vasto, regent of Sicily, mother of Roger II of Sicily, queen of Baldwin I of Jerusalem * May 1 — Edith of Scotland, queen of Henry I of England * June 5 — Robert de Beaumont * July 7 — Florence of Worcester, long thought to be the author of the chronicle of John of Worcester * August 15 — Alexius I Comnenus, Byzantine Emperor (b. 1048) * Gissur Ísleifsson, Bishop of Skálholt * Muircheartach Ua Briain, High King of Ireland * Domnall mac Muirchertaig ua Briain, King of Dublin * Rogan mac Domnaill meic Conchobair, King of Ui Failghe * William, Count of Évreux * William III, Count of Angoulême * Lithuise of Blois * Milo II, lord of Montlhéry * Hugh I, Count of Rethel * Gerberge I, Countess of Provence * Philip Halsten, King of Sweden * Maur, Bishop of Krakow * Basil the Physician, Bogomil leader * Arnulf of Chocques, Latin Patriarch of Jerusalem * Mehmed I of Great Seljuk, Seljuk sultan * Al-Mustazhir, Abbasid caliph * Arslan Shah, Ghaznavid emperor